Mermaid - A Thousand Laughs and A Thousand Tears
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Rin was kept in slavery until the royal council decided to have her executed. Len might just be the person she needs to recover from past pain of losing people and an unstable childhood filled with beatings. Can they save eachother and will Len's mysterious godfather speak of his tragic past. RinXLen, LeonXLuka, KaitoXMiki. T-for violence, character death, and slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

The light blue waves trampled each other over and over. A man sat on the beach, staring at the setting sun. Slowly he forced himself into the water eventually dodging waves and swimming further out. He got to a lagoon where the waves were still and small, when he saw young woman under the water. He slowly ducked down to see her. He could see her features clearly, despite the salty water. She had long red hair, red eyes, a pale complexion, and a blue fishtail. She then noticed him and swam towards him. A slight smile curved on her lips.

"I'm Miki. Come, swim farther down." Miki said pulling the man down.

"I'm Leon." Leon said. Leon had a dazed look on his face and he lost all control over his mind and body. As he was dragged farther down, nearly drowning, another mermaid grabbed him. She pulled him away and up to the surface. Leon opened his blue eyes to see his rescuer. She was a pink haired woman with deep blue eyes, and a pleasant smile. One kind and caring, unlike Miki's sadistic one.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Leon asked.

"Luka. It would be best for you to leave this place. Don't tell anyone you saw me or Miki. In fact try to forget us. Like this never happened." Luka said. Leon's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." Leon said.

"No trouble. Just don't tell. Our ware-abouts are to be secret. People can't know we exist. We've hidden since the dark ages." Luka said.

"I won't see you again, I guess." Leon said.

"No. Probably not. But that is how it is supposed to be." Luka softly said, diving into the water. Leon closed his eyes for a second before re-opening them to see Luka already swimming far, far away with Miki beside her.

The next day Leon took a boat to the spot he encountered Luka. He pulled out a picnic basket and set it on the rock Luka placed him on the day before. Leon mimicked a call he read about online, that was supposed to make mermaids come near. It failed and he waited. Soon enough though, an hour after being there, he saw Luka. She was swimming near him. "Luka, want some lunch?" Leon asked, extending his arm to help Luka on the rock.

"Why did you come back?" Luka asked.

"Because I want to get to know you better. I'm Leon by the way. I packed us some lunch. It's beef lo mein, bocverst, cool ranch Doritos, creaser salad, and banana nut muffins." Leon said. Luka smiled.

"That's kind of you. I'll eat with you. Thanks." Luka said. Leon smiled and opened the picnic basket. He pulled out the salads first and handed Luka hers. After that the bocverst, lo mein, Doritos, and muffins. "I'm stuffed. It was all really good. I've never eaten that kind of food before."

"What do you eat normally?" Leon asked.

"Sea plants. Normally seaweed. A lot of seaweed." Luka answered.

"I normally eat hamburgers from a joint on the beach." Leon said.

"What's a hamburger?" Luka asked.

"I'll bring you one tomorrow." Leon said happily. "And also I'll bring scuba diving gear so we can swim."

"That'll be fun. I'll show you some of my favorite places outside of the city." Luka said happy with Leon's idea.

"City?" Leon asked.

"Yep. We have cities too. I live in the capital. Well I'm kinda royalty. But it's not a big deal. I have three sisters. Miki, Teto, and Meiko. I'm the oldest." Luka explained.

"Is that fun?" Leon asked.

"No, not really. I'm stuck with a lot of "Duties" and I normally have to triple up on them because my sisters are too lazy." Luka said.

"Sorry. I guess leaving the palace is a treat." Leon said.

"I always get up early so I get my portion done before lunch. Then I spend the day doing whatever. When I get back I do my sisters' work if they didn't." Luka explained. "I'm glad I met you. I have a friend now."

"No problem. I really wanted to know you." Leon said.

Over the course of a year, Leon and Luka fell in love. They married after a year, secretly, so nobody would object. Luka swam to the beach house where Leon lived, very early in the morning. Leon was waiting for her outside.

"Good morning, Luka." Leon greeted Luka.

"Morning. I'm hoping we can get some swimming in today. I wanna sneak you into the city. I got the fake tail, breathing potion, and notes." Luka said.

"That's great. I was thinking about getting you a long dress and a wheel chair so I could get you into down town." Leon said. Luka nodded her head in agreement. She then handed Leon the tail, notes, and potion.

"After breakfast?" Luka asked. Leon smiled and nodded. He went and placed a bagel on a plate and gave it to Luka.

After swimming a far distance, Leon saw a underwater city. It strikingly looked like L.A. Luka grabbed Leon's hand and led him to a store. Leon looked around, and saw it was a book store. Luka grabbed five books and placed them in the shopping basket. Leon swam to the sci-fi section and skimmed a few books. "Is there anything you want?" Luka asked.

"I don't see anything to overwhelming. Are you ready?" Leon replied.

"Yep. I'm gonna check out now." Luka said, swimming to the check out area. Leon swam to the entrance and waited for Luka. Luka swam back to him with a bag. "Ready? Next stop is the park."

"Yeah, I'm following you." Leon said. Luka led Leon to a park and they sat on a bench. Luka grabbed a book from the bag and began reading it.

"Is that the next book in that series you were reading?" Leon asked.

"Nope. It's one of those "do what I say or your kids gonna end up screwed up" books." Luka answered.

"Oh. Why don't we just wing it?" Leon asked.

"I just want all the choices on the table. And hopefully we don't end up with honey boo boo." Luka answered.

"Thanks for the nightmare." Leon said. Luka giggled.

"I was raised by a nanny so I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Luka said.

"Well I had twelve brothers so I'm also clueless." Leon said.

More good times passed after their daughter was born, but it didn't last long. The pain started on a Sunday morning. Luka was taking Rin, their daughter to Leon's house. Leon was getting the boat ready when Luka showed up. Leon smiled. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning, honey. Getting the boat ready?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. It's almost ready." Leon said. Leon put the picnic basket in the boat and pushed the boat into the water. "Ready."

"Ok. Are you gonna hold Rin?" Luka offered.

"Yes if that's ok with you." Leon said. Luka nodded and handed Leon Rin who was changing from her mermaid form to her human form. Leon smiled slightly and got in the boat. Luka got behind the boat and gave it a good shove to get it more in the water. Leon started the motor and they road to a lagoon. They stopped to have lunch on the same rock Luka and Leon met. Rin had already fallen asleep while Leon and her were on the boat.

"It's her naptime. I guess I forgot to tell you. Sorry." Luka said.

"No need to apologize. I got us two double cheese burgers, garlic fries, and coke." Leon said, opening the basket. Luka grinned and pulled out her burger. Leon started with his portion of garlic fries. Before they knew it, Miki and many other sirens pulled them into the water. Rin's form had changed back so she could breathe. Leon was holding Rin tightly against his chest as Miki tried to shove a knife through them. Luka threw herself into front of Leon, saving Leon and Rin. Miki's eyes widened. Luka pulled the knife out of her stomach and threw it into the picnic basket.

"Luka. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Miki cried. Luka was sinking to the bottom with Miki following her.

"Don't hurt Rin. It's all I want. Don't let her die." Luka begged. Miki embraced Luka and cried on her shoulder. "It's ok. Don't cry. Please don't cry, Miki."

"I'm sorry. I'll see that Rin lives to be an adult. I promise." Miki promised. Luka smiled at her sister and died. Tears rolled down Miki's cheeks. "Kill him, but the baby lives." Miki said. The other sirens beat Leon till he lost conciseness. Miki grabbed Rin who was crying. She swam to the city and into the palace where the king, Bruno.

"We shall have her killed. After all that man and her are the cause of Luka's death." Bruno said.

"Father, we can't kill her. She's just a baby. She did nothing to Luka. It was all Leon and we killed him already. If we kill Rin we'll kill Luka again. Luka begged for Rin's life. We should let her live for the sake that Luka would want her to." Miki begged her for her father's opinion to change.

"Then it's settled. She'll live but she's nothing more than our slave. She will live in the dungeons. Chain her up make certain that she has no chance of escape." Bruno demanded. Miki nodded and swam down to the dungeon. She chained Rin to the wall. Many chains were on her tail, torso, arms, and one on her neck. Miki left, ignoring Rin's cries.

Five year old Rin picked up the broom and began her chores. She had choppy blonde hair, pale complexion, blue eyes, and beat marks all over her. She swept the throne room before moving on to dishes. "Rin! Get over here NOW!" Teto screamed. Rin ran to Teto who had a firm grip on a whip.

"Yes, ma'am?" Rin answered.

"You are late." Teto said in a angry voice.

"I'm sorry. Nobody let me out until just now so I wasn't able to get breakfast on the table. Please forgive me." Rin said in a shaky voice.

"We have rules. And rules are not to be broken. You broke a rule, so you'll be punished." Teto said firmly. Teto cracked the whip a few times, getting it ready. Rin tightened up her skin, hoping it would hurt less.

"Teto, you don't know how to use that. Hand it over." Meiko demanded. Teto handed the whip to Meiko. Meiko cracked the whip a few times beat Rin five times with it. Rin lost her bowing position and collapsed onto the floor. "You are the most worthless servant we have. Miki chain her up. I don't want to deal with her today." Miki nodded and picked up Rin. She carried Rin to the dungeon and chained her up again. Rin opened her eyes to see Miki walking away.

"Princess Miki?" Rin began.

"Yes." Miki said turning around to face Rin.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. You've been so kind to me. I want to treat you to something nice when I get the money." Rin said. Miki swam closer.

"That's going to be a very long time. You can't get a job until you're eighteen and ready to leave this place."Miki explained.

"Oh, ok. Miki why did mommy and daddy leave me?" Rin asked. Miki froze, then took a deep breath.

"I don't know, honey. It's sad, but true. I found you all alone in a sea cave." Miki said.

"I guess I'm lucky for all the mercy I get here." Rin said as Miki walked away.

"Rin, don't listen to her. She lied to you. I saw everything five years ago." a boy said swimming closer. "I'm Oliver. I saw what really happened to your parents."

"Hello, Oliver. Please tell me." Rin said.

"Miki and other sirens attacked your parents and you two weeks after you were born. Miki killed your mother and father. Your mother, Luka was her sister. She spared you though upon your mother's request. I saw this when I was hiding in a sea cave. I was arrested because I saw her. You're father is dead along with your mother. I'm sorry." Oliver explained. Rin's eyes began to water.

"Why did she do that?" Rin cried.

"I don't know sweetie. It's all ok. I promise I'll be here for you." the twelve year old said, swimming closer so he could embrace Rin. Rin softly whimpered in Oliver's shoulder, while Oliver held her.

Years past, and Rin continued to receive abuse from Miki, Teto, and Meiko until a decree was made. Rin was to be killed. The fourteen year old swam slowly towards the guards who led her to a room. Inside were other people chained up in a line. At one end of the line was a woman who was injecting some drug into the people. After that they were passed off to another person who had an electric eel whip. Rin was very familiar with them because she got beat with them every day. At the ends were sting ray stingers, so it would hurt very badly. Especially the fact you're getting electrocuted and possibly poisoned at the same time. After that was a man who would throw you into separate rooms. Rin stood in the line chained in-between two large men. One had blood dripping out of the side of his mouth and the other a discomforting smirk that felt dark and unsettling when you saw it. Rin stared at her feet, frightened about what would happen to her. Would she just be killed or would they torcher her? She was scared of what sights she'd see. Would there be corpses everywhere or would she be alone? Before she knew it she was at the lady's station, where her arm was stabbed with a needle that injected an unknown drug into her. Then the whippings which were nothing compared to Meiko's, and then a man tossed her into a room. In it was many people. Most were children. Some were dead and others were very much alive. Rin hid in the corner, trying to imagine herself in heaven, with her mother, father, and Oliver. It felt so close but so far to her.

Another man went through the room and gathered a few kids to take with him. Among him was Rin, shaking in fear. He dropped the other children off at a place called, "Disposal Center." Rin was alone now. The man escorted her to a area, far, far away from the city. He chained Rin up in a coral reef. One she would never escape. The man put a steel gate over the entrance. The bottom was twelve feet below the top of the coral, and the chains were all over her. She wouldn't live long. Rin knew there was no point in trying to escape, all she could do was cry. Nobody would save her, but she had to cry. Cry all the tears she had held back since she was a child. Rin didn't try to stop the tears, she let them fall freely down her cheeks. The man just chuckled, amused with Rin's suffering. He then swam away leaving Rin all alone. Just like everyone else in her life. Rin couldn't help but scream when A group of merfolk came to watch her die. She had never been so frightened. Even when she watched Oliver be dragged away be soldiers and never saw him again, she wasn't as afraid as she was during that time. People gambled, guess when she'd die and laughed at her as she whimpered to herself. One woman was telling her husband how enjoyable this execution was compared to the last. The man nodded and threw a knife at Rin, who was cut on her arm. Rin cried even more, unable to understand why everyone wanted her to suffer and be in pain. She screamed again, causing the crowed to cheer. Rin sighed, they weren't going to leave until she died.

A month passed and Rin was still hanging on. She was starving but was alive. Rin tried to ignore her growling tummy but couldn't. She was hoping death would hurry up and take her, so she would feel better. So she could embrace Oliver who was like an older brother to her. So she could see her parents and hopefully be loved by them. She wanted to die and end her pain. The several cut marks on her, the bit marks from unfriendly fish, the constant fear, she just wanted it to end. Barely anyone every came to watch her now. Only a few who would normally throw knives at her to cut her, or would just ignore her. Rin didn't dare to speak to them. She was too scared. It was bad enough they thought of her as some kind of entertainment but the words they might say would hurt more. She knew it. As the last person left, Rin slowly lied her head against a rock, falling asleep, going to a paradise that would fade in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saved

**Luna - Rin would you like to do the honors?  
Rin - Luna -chan doesn't own Vocaloid or any other singer or movie mentioned in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Luna - Enjoy :D**

Len P.O.V.

I drug my feet in the sand, as my eyelids tried to shut. It was early in the morning. The butt crack of dawn. I mean sure! Why not throw a party at four am? Sleep's so last year. MOM! Yes my mother decided to have a party this early. I can't sleep when Ke$ha is singing about getting high and other slutty singers screaming in the microphone. I was going to Leon's house. He's my surf instructor/best friend. He's like the dad I never had. He spends time with me, listens, and I can tell him anything. I tiredly opened the door and flopped on the couch.

"Len, breakfast is ready." Leon said shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Leon fully dressed in his surf shirt and pants. I sat up and walked to the table. Leon sat down across from me. I looked down to see eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. I dipped my toast in the yoke of my eggs and saved the bacon for last. Leon prepares bacon in a not to crispy but not uncooked way. It's good that way. More chewing. More fat as crazy as it might sound. That's my favorite part of the bacon. Crazy right? "Len I got you a new board yesterday. How did you sleep?" Leon asked.

"Ok when I got here. My mother threw a party so I had to come here." I said.

"Oh if you want to spend the night that's fine with me." Leon offered.

"Thanks." I said happily. I was going to watch horror movies all night! WOOO!

"Get into your surf clothes so we can get some practice in until Kaito and Gakupo show up. " Leon told me. I nodded and went up stairs to my room and changed into my black surf pants and yellow surf shirt with a banana on it. I rushed down stairs and out the door. Leon threw our boards in the back of the old pickup truck and I hopped in. Leon drove to a deserted section of the beach and we surfed for three hours before Kaito and Gakupo showed up. Also known as spoiled brat and retard. Geez. They won't just enjoy the wave. They have to be better than everyone else and suck the fun out of it for me. I could honestly care less about Kaito's TWO parents that give him everything a person could possibly ask for and Gakupo who can't figure out basic math problems. Also spoiled.

Eventually I got tired of being around Kaito and Gakupo so I paddled far out, to a lagoon. It's my secret place. I went there when I was sad or angry. I felt at ease there. Like it took of my burden and let me chillax. That day was different. I felt uneasy. Like something was horribly wrong. Like someone was calling me. I decided to take a swim so I could shake the thought but I saw what was causing the feeling. Through my foggy goggles I saw a girl chained up in a patch of coral. I could see that she was extremely malnourished like the women in anorexia articles, she had blonde hair that looked like it was sliced short against her will, tear filled blue eyes, and as hard as it was to believe, a orange fish tale. Over her chest was a brown, bloodstained halter top that looked a bit baggy on her. She noticed me and screamed. I was lost for words. What was I supposed to do. Letting her die was not an option. As I swam to the surface for air and to get help, she cried, "Please don't leave me! I need somebody! Anybody! I'm almost dead so stay with me!" My heart broke but I knew it wasn't too late to save her. I swam as fast as I could back to shore and ran to Leon's house. In the garage was a saw that I grabbed along with a motor boat. I could reach her faster that way. I started the engine and went full speed the area. Quickly I dove into the water with the saw in my hands. I went to the coral that had her trapped and sawed my way into the prison. She looked up at me and smiled softly at me. "Since I'm dying, will you hold my hand?" she asked. I shook my head and began sawing the chains. Eventually I broke them all. When I did I quickly tried to reach the surface. She grabbed my waste and pulled me up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me. I was reaching my death. I was scared I'd be alone again." she answered wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, but she didn't want to brake it. "I'm Rin. What's your name?"

"Len Kagamine. It's nice to meet you, Rin." I said. She loosened the embrace and pulled away.

"Swim away before they notice you set me free. You'd be eaten if they found out you let me free." Rin said pushing me away. I froze.

"How'd you get in there, anyways?" I asked.

"I was being sentenced to death." Rin replied.

"What did you do?" I asked confused about how this sweet girl could possibly have committed a crime like that.

"Nothing really. My mother was a mermaid and my father was a human. They were killed when I was a baby and I became a slave. They didn't want me to live to see my adult years. At age sixteen I'm an adult and they have to let me free. They can kill me as long as I'm not free, so they were having me executed." Rin explained. Geez, I thought mermaids supposed to be cute and cuddly. Apparently not.

"How long were you in there?" I asked.

"About a month and two weeks." Rin answered. I then really noticed the cuts and bruises all over her.

"That's kinda harsh. Were they wanting you to starve or something?" I asked.

"I don't know but the fish did their fair share of damage. They kept trying to eat me. Then people would throw sharp objects at me. Apparently it's entertaining." Rin said.

"Wow... Mermaids are screwed up in real life." I commented. Rin giggled a bit.

"Not all. There was a young boy that died because he fed me. He'd sneak us food so we ate every day. There are good ones and bad ones." Rin said. I guess Disney really does lie. Ariel apparently would have been executed. How lovely. Rin's eyes had a foggy effect to them. She passed out so I carried her to the boat. Before my eyes her mermaid figure changed into a human's. I was astonished by it. I covered her legs with my towel and drove back to Leon's house. When I got there, I carried her the guest room. Quickly without looking at got her some pants. They were my old sweat pants but they covered her and that was all that mattered. I slowly pulled the covers up to her chin, being careful not to cover her mouth or nose, knowing that was how she was breathing now. Then I put some liquid bandage on her wounds and bandaged them. She looked so peaceful, sleeping with a soft smile. headed to the kitchen to cook something.

"She hasn't eaten in a month so I should give her small portions at a time. Maybe some chicken stock? I that'll work. I need to get something down her before giving her pain medicine." I said to myself while searching the fridge. I grabbed the vegetables, chicken, and bouillon. Eventually I finished the stock. I poured some into a bowl and took it upstairs to Rin. She still wasn't awake so I in the desk chair waiting.

Rin P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in the ocean anymore. In fact I was in a human house. It had a warm feeling. Warmer than the cold pacific ocean. I was in a large, fluffy bed that had many covers on it, and a soft, fluffy pillow was under my head. When I looked around better I saw that the walls were a mossy green, a antique dresser like on you'd find in a sunken ship, a wooden desk, and Len, who was sitting in a black leather chair. "Oh good, you're awake. Lucky for you the soup is just the right tempter." Len said in a happy tone. "Are wanting it now?" he asked. I nodded my head in response. The moment felt to perfect for me to speak. I was to comforted be Len's voice, I just wanted to hear it, and nothing else. "Ok." he said supporting my head up with one hand and bring a bowl of warm soup to my lips with the other. The warm soup ran down my throat, beginning to satisfy the hunger that had built up over the month. I finished the small bowl and Len set it on the nightstand. "Was it good?" Len asked. I nodded my head. "I'm glad. I need you to take these two pills. They'll help with the pain. I would given it to you earlier, but you shouldn't take them on a empty stomach." Len said, lifting my head up again. He put one pill in my mouth and the a drink of filtered water. I swallowed after trying to figure out what he wanted me to do with it. Len giggled a little bit, then gave me the other one. I swallowed this one faster assuming that this was what he wanted me to do. "Guess I should've told you to swallow them. Sorry, Rin." Len laughed. I just smiled softly at him. The only medicine that I had ever taken was injected into me and it would normally make me pass out or have seizer or stroke. This was supposed to help with pain according to Len. Maybe it's numbing? I didn't know. I rested my head on the pillow, not even trying to hold my head up. I closed my eyes again and listened for Len to say something. Eventually he spoke up, "I'm gonna ask my godfather if you can live here." I felt a bit relieved but a bit scared. What if he said no. This sense of security, the safe and loving feeling would disappear. I'd be alone once more. I didn't want to be alone. I want Len. I just met him but he made me feel safe. He saved my life and cared for me. My wounds were all treated and he went through the trouble to cook for me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I felt so safe. That warm and safe feeling Oliver gave me. I didn't want to lose Len the way I lost Oliver. A few tears streamed down my cheeks at the thought.

"L-Len?" I began.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied.

"I'm scared." I admitted weakly. I sounded annoyingly pitiful.

"Why? Nobody can hurt you now." Len asked.

"If your godfather says no I'm alone again. I have nobody to care for me. I'm too weak to work yet and everyone at home wants me dead." I said.

"Not true. You won't be alone. I'll let you live at my house if that happens. It won't be as nice and my mother is insane, but you'll have me to rely on." Len said, holding my rough hand. His were soft and smooth, kinda small for a boy though. Mine were tough, dried out, and had whip marks all over them. I felt more relaxed knowing Len wouldn't leave me alone. I think I might prefer this home but as long as I'm with Len I'm happy.

"Thank you." I whispered. Len smiled and patted my hair.

"Before you know it you'll be walking." he said happily. I then realized, I've never been in my human form. I have no idea on how to walk. Someone was going to have to teach me if I would ever take a single step. "You look tired. Why don't you rest and I'll talk to Leon." Len said turning out the light and walking away. I tried to sleep, but was too anxious to fall asleep.

Len P.O.V.

I rushed down the stairs to Leon who was fixing dinner. "Len did you make chicken stock?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"You hate cooking." Leon said. He's right. I DO hate cooking. All the more reason to teach Rin. Maybe after a year or so.

"Well I need to ask you something." I stated sitting down on the couch.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"Don't call me crazy, but when I ran away from the session today, I saw a mermaid dying. I was able to save her though. She's upstairs right now and she has a human form. Can she live here?" I asked.

"Nice story, Len." Leon said, throwing the potatoes and chorizo in the skillet.

"I'm being serious, Leon." I said firmly.

"Len, mermaids don't exist." Leon said.

"That's what I thought, but apparently their world has been under our nose this whole time. And apparently they're violent. Leon she has nowhere to go. She was being killed over having a human father. She's an orphan and she can't go back. If she does she'll die." I begged.

Len, as nice as your little imaginary mermaid sounds, cut out this nonsense. Mermaids are just fictional characters made to entertain." Leon said.

"But, Leon, she's real. She's upstairs. Go and look. She's sleeping." I tried to pull Leon in the stairs direction.

"Len, honey, you've taken so many hits to the head lately, you could've developed schizophrenia, due to the trauma and damage to your front lobe." Leon said. I froze. Did I develop schizophrenia? No, Rin is real.

"Fine, if you won't go upstairs I'll bring her down so you can see her. In fact I'll have her swim tomorrow so you'll see her tail." I said rushing up the stairs. I entered Rin's room where I found she didn't even try to get some rest.

"Len, what did he say?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"He needs to see you to believe me." I said picking her up bridal style. She lightly wrapped her arms around my neck to feel more secure. I slowly and carefully I carried her down the stairs and set her on the couch. Leon walked over to see her. Rin had a scared look painted on her face. Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"If you can prove to me she's really a mermaid and that neither of you need mental help I'll let her stay." Leon said.

"Deal." I shock his extended hand. Rin's eyes widened at the sight.

"Len..." she whispered. I turned to face her.

"Introduce yourself." I told her.

"I-I'm Rin. I'm fourteen." Rin said shyly. Leon's eyes widened. I don't know why.

"Well Rin why don't we prove yourself." Leon said. Rin nodded.

"Yes, sir." Rin said in a shaky voice. I picked her up again and carried her to the ocean. I slowly set her in and nodded at her. Rin got to her feet and dived into the water getting her whole body wet and taking her mermaid form. Leon stared at her. She raised her tail so we could see it. She then swam back to us. "Can I stay?" Rin asked nervously. Leon nodded his head and extended his hand to her. She grabbed it and gently held his hand in between her two hands. "Thank you..."Rin murmured. I don't know how he could possibly say no to such a cutie.

"Rin you'll sleep in the guest room. If you need anything, get me." Leon said raising Rin to her feet. Rin's chicken legs wobbled and she was very unsteady on her feet. Leon slowly picked Rin off her feet and carried her up to the guest room.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm very grateful." Rin said as Leon pulled the covers over her.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry if I acted rather coldly. Good night." Leon said leaving the room. I walked into the room.

"Hey, Rin wanna watch some movies with me?" I asked her.

"Really? Sounds fun."Rin said sitting up.

"Great. We'll watch everything I laid out and eat junk food." I laughed. Rin smiled. I carried her down the stairs again and set her on the floor in front of the TV. Then I went to the kitchen to get some snacks, and sat down next to Rin. Through The Nightmare On Elm Street in and leaned against the couch.

"Len, what's that you're eating?" Rin asked. THE GIRL HAD NEVER SEEN BUTTERY POPCORN!

"Popcorn with extra butter, want some." I offered. She grabbed a piece and popped it in her mouth. After swallowing she grabbed a few handfuls. After a few advertisements, the movie started. It was half way through the movie when Rin asked me what the other stuff was. "Well the crunchy stuff in that bowl are tortilla chips, the smaller bowls are jalapeño cheese. One is heated and the other is cold. The biggest bowl has candy in it, and those containers have soda." I explained. Rin took a chip from the bowl and dipped it in the cold cheese. I never got any that night. Little cheese hog. She ate every last bit of that stuff. And I used six cans. Geez.

"Len does she live?" Rin asked.

"It's a slasher movie, of course not! Oh, look she just died." I responded. Rin looked to the screen.

"I liked her. I guess all good things come to an end. Even cheese dip." Rin commented.

"And butt cream." I said.

"What?" Rin asked confused.

"I guess you've never had that moment when your butt is dried out and you seriously need to get some cream on it, and you're out of butt cream." I joked. I said it with a straight face though. Rin looked totally lost. "I'm kidding. Yeah five more people just died."

"Oh he was kinda cute, why'd they kill him?" Rin asked.

"Cause Freddy Kruger likes killing people." I responded casually.

"And you watch this stuff on a regular bases?" Rin asked.

"Yep." I said. I guess she doesn't like it. Oh well, I can watch something else for her sake.

After a while Rin fell asleep. I guess Titanic was boring for her too. She looked peaceful. Curled up in a ball, her blonde hair scattered across a pillow. I slept on the couch, happy that I met my little mermaid...

**Luna - Well... Did you guess enjoy. Len has a crush on Rin :)**

**Len - DO NOT!**

**Luna - DO TO!**

**Len - I'm not fighting with you. (walks away)**

**Luna - Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Walking and Surgery

Rin P.O.V.

"Rin. Rin, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Len said lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see him. He had his hair back in a ponytail, a yellow tee shirt on, and jean shorts.

"Good morning, Len." I said, sitting up. He carried me to the table and sat me in a chair. In front of me was a bowl of warm broth. Len sat down next to me and Leon was across the table.

"Well Rin, you're gonna learn to walk today. Len and I will be working with you on that after breakfast." Leon said. I nodded, knowing that if I was going to stay I needed to adapt to everyday life as a human. Walking was the simplest thing I'd have to learn, but the thought of being fourteen and being taught to walk was kinda embarrassing. After all humans learn when they're really little. I was almost an adult. How humiliating. I ate my soup slowly. It didn't taste like Len's though. More simple. It was still good though. I finished it and Len slowly pulled me to my two feet. I didn't move, not knowing what to do. I just held on to his arms. He laughed and began to walk backwards. I stared at his feet, memorizing the movements. I then tried to copy them as we kept backing up until we were in the living room. It had been cleaned and was clear of any objects in our way. He let go of me and walked a few feet farther from me.

"Ok, come to me." Len said. I was struggling to keep my balance already. Though I knew I had to walk to him. I slowly took a few steps, very unbalanced ones, but I eventually got to him. He then backed away farther than before and I was about a yard from him. I repeated the same footwork to get to him. This continued till we had gone around the whole house. Leon just sat on the couch watching us walk around the house. He had a dazed look on his face and looked like he was holding an invisible person's hand. I was very confused but decided to not worry about him. Len grabbed my arm and we went over to Leon.

"Looks like you got the hang of things. Maybe we can go to the mall later and get you some clothes." Leon said happily. I smiled and went to the couch to sit down. Slowly I swung my feet onto the rest of the couch, reclining. Len sat in a living chair next to me and began to read a magazine. On the cover was a person surfing.

"Hey, Rin, Maybe you can learn to surf. You'd be a better company than Kaito or Gakupo. Plus this surf shirt would look nice on you if you want to learn." Len said showing me a picture in the magazine. The shirt was very pretty. It was a pale yellow with a big orange heart on it. The sport looked fun I wanted to try it.

"That would be fun. Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Yep. We're gonna get you some clothes before we do anything though." Len said. I examined myself. I've had this top since I was seven. Before I wore the same top from being two. Having different outfits was a new concept to me. I wondered if I'd like it.

"Yeah, you probably want these pants back." I laughed. He shrugged.

"Old sweat pants. You can have them." Len said.

"Really? They're so comfy. Why would you give them away?" I asked.

"I have new ones now." Len said. I sighed. I guess our worlds are very, very different.

"So what kind of clothes do I ware?" I asked. Len had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Clothes that cover. Clothes you like. I don't know. There aren't any rules here on what you ware or don't ware." Len explained.

"Well it'll be nice to get my choice on a outfit. I have to wear it every day so I'm glad this time around I get to choose." I said happily.

"Rin, you'll have multiple outfits. You won't be wearing the same thing every day." Len said.

"Oh ok. That's really cool!" I said. I was excited to get to pick out many outfits. Leon grabbed the keys.

"Since you kids are so excited, we'll go ahead and take Rin shopping." Leon said walking out to the garage. Len and I followed him and found ourselves in a jeep on our way to the mall.

I rushed to a shop in the front. In the window was a cute dress that looked like a siren prank. That looked promising. I ran into the shop and searched the racks. Len and Leon were also digging through clothes, asking me if I liked this or that. I got a few pairs of pants and went over to Len. "What do I do?" I asked. He examined my items and grabbed the same ones only they looked bigger and smaller.

"See that stall right there?" Len said pointing at a stall. I nodded. "Go try on these clothes so we know what size you are." I walked to the stall and tried on the shorts and pants. I found my size and grabbed the ones that fit well.

"I'm ready." I said walking towards Leon and Len. Leon paid for the pants and we headed to twenty other shops. I found a lot of clothes and we all had our fair share of bags to carry. Eventually we found oruselves in a surf shop. Len looked excited to be there and he was carefully examining each rack. I was standing next to him when he suddenly threw some clothes at me.

"Go try these on." Len said pushing me into a nearby dressing room. I tried on the things he asked me to but was then pushed back into the dressing room with more clothes. Apparently I was supposed to model them. I noticed that this shop was the producer of the magazine Len was reading at home. I guess we're going surfing after this. I walked out of the dressing room wearing the top from the magazine and black nike shorts.

"So does this look good together?" I asked. Len smiled.

"Yeah, we're getting you that one for sure. You look to cute in it for us to pass it off." Len said with a big smile. I blushed a bit. I looked cute? Nobody had ever said that to me. I was standing there, not knowing what to say, when someone crept behind me and grabbed me. I screamed.

"So this is Lenny's little girlfriend he's been hiding. Nice to meet you." a male voice said. I tilted my head up to see a boy with blue hair, blue eyes, and smiling at me. I started to shake a bit, frightened of the unknown man. This kinda stuff happened often at the dungeon, and still I act like a frightened idiot.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Len screamed slapping the man across the face. The man realised me and just smirked. I slowly walked closer to Len, slightly hiding behind him.

"Aw. Kaito you scared the poor girl. How unruly of you. Besides you never introduced yourself. I'm Gakupo Kamui." a purple haired man introduced himself. I dropped to the floor in a bow, knowing that he was way above me.

"I'm sorry, miss. I'm Kaito and that floor is dirty ya, know."Kaito said. I just stayed there unaware of what was right or wrong in that situation. Len pulled me back to my feet slowly.

"Rin, this is dumb and dumber." Len said pointing at the two. I faked a smile at them.

"It is a pleaser to meet both of you." I said.

"What's this polite young lady doing, hanging around guys like Len?" Kaito asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hehe. She seems to be niave. Len's pretty rude and is a bit of a whiner." Kaito said. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Not at all. If that was true I would be dead. He saved my life and I forever have a debt to him." I explained. Their eyes widened. "I'm sorry." I said in a softer voice, knowing the punishment for talking back was great.

"Well I guess Len isn't as bad as we thought. Still rude and whinny if you ask me." Kaito said.

"Len, maybe your girlfriend and us can all go surfing later." Gakupo suggested.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Len yelled so loud everyone in the store could hear. What was wrong with us being friends? I guess he doesn't like me too much. Suddenly everything went fuzzy. I couldn't keep my balance and I fell to the ground. Everything was going black and voices were bouncing of the walls and sounding odd.

I woke up in a white room. Beside me was Len and Leon, both looking worried. "What happened?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital. Len over fed you last night." Leon explained briefly.

"I'm sorry. I was so careless." Len said beginning to cry a bit. I whipped away his tears.

"It's not you. I was going to die sooner or later. I'll be with my mom and dad. You've been so kind to me I don't even know how to thank you. Please don't cry over me. One day you'll look back and laugh at this." I said in a shaking voice.

"I will never laugh. I won't forget you. I promise. Thank you for being my friend." Len cried. I continued to wipe his tears away. I didn't like seeing him like that. It made me sad.

"It'll be ok, Rin. Just know we both loved you for the short time you've been with us." Leon said, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad that it's true. I felt safe with the two of you. For the very first time in years." I said swallowing my own tears trying to keep myself calm. A doctor walked in and put a mask over my face. Slowly everything went black.

Len P.O.V.

"We're going to put her into surgery. This may or may not work. She'll either die instantly or be completely better. I suggest you go ahead and say your goodbyes." he said. Doctors were always so cold. I kneeled beside the bed and held Rin's small hand.

"Just know, I loved you. Be happy with your parents, they'll be proud to see how beautiful and kind you are." I said softly then kissed her forehead. Leon kneeled next to me and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to miss you, Rin. Your mother and father would've been so proud of you. Please fight for your life. We want to take you home." Leon said. The doctor then sent her into another room, leaving us alone. We slowly walked to the waiting room and sat down.

I was shaking. I couldn't stop. I was so scared for Rin. My hands and my whole legs were asleep and as I tried to run to bathroom, I fell. I drug myself to the bathroom, locking myself in a stall to hide. Looked like a nervous wreck. Correction I was a nervous wreck. I wanted Rin to live so badly. I wanted to surf with her, talk with her, just enjoy the mere fact that she was around. I didn't want it to end. I was scared of it ending. I stayed there for about an hour when Leon knocked on the door. "Len, she's ok. She going to live." Leon said. I opened the door and followed Leon to a room. In it was Rin sleeping with a soft smile on her face. She looked like an angel. We sat down beside her when she woke up.

"Hello, Len, Leon." she said in a quiet and soft voice.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"I feel a bit numb. Everywhere I feel like a jellyfish." she said.

"Well the doctor said you could come home once you woke up so I'll get you some clothes and we'll get you home." Leon said then left. After a little he came back with a dress and underwear obviously the simple choice. Rin got changed in the bathroom and we drove home. She was still pretty out of it from the anesthesia so she went to bed as soon as we got home. I decided to watch some TV and fell asleep on the couch.

Leon P.O.V.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and drifted to sleep.

_"Honey, did you ever think of some names?" I pink haired mermaid asked. I smiled._

_ "I think the baby should have a human and mermaid name. For a girl, Nelly and for a boy, Luke. What's a good name for mermaids?" I asked._

_ "I was hoping for a girls' name, Rin." Luka suggested. _

_ "Will it be a girl?" I asked. Luka nodded._

_ "Rin was the name of my mother. She died a few years ago. My mother believed merpeople and humans are equal. I believe it like she did. I think that it would be nice to name our daughter after her. Especially when her memories gave me the courage to speak to you after saving you." Luka explained._

_ "Rin it is then. I like it myself. What happened to your mother though?" I asked. Luka took a deep breath._

_ "She was killed by a human man. She was trying to save a human child, when his father took it the wrong way and shot her. By the time she got home, she was too weak to keep herself up. She collapsed onto the floor in front of my sisters and I. Father was hated humans ever since. That's why I hope I can escape to another ocean with you, so I don't have to hide my child and you." Luka said. I stroked her hair._

_ "You're mother would've been proud of you." I said. She smiled at me._

_ "I think everything will be ok. Better than ok actually, amazing." Luka said. _

My eyes snapped open. Luka was long gone as well as Rin. I don't believe for a second Miki showed her any mercy. I bet she went back to the city and killed her. Probably ate her too since she was part human. Luka told me that sirens like Miki need human blood to live but there were substitutes that could be bought at the store. I shook the thought. No use in worrying about it now. They're dead. Long dead. I lied there staring at the ceiling when I heard a weeping from the room next door. I followed the sound and found Rin was crying. She was in the corner of the room with her knees tightly held against her chest. "Rin, are you ok?" I asked. She looked up at me. Her pale face had a frightened expression.

"I-I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. I sat down next to her.

"You can tell me what's wrong." I said.

"I'm scared." Rin admitted in a squeaky voice. I pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to be scared. Len and I will protect you. What's got you scared?" I asked.

"I'm scared they'll find me and punish you and Len. I don't want you to suffer because of me." Rin cried a bit. I stroked her choppy blonde hair.

"It's ok. Nobody will hurt you now." I said, trying to calm the girl down. Still tears rolled down her cheeks. I whipped them away and pulled Rin to her feet. "I'll get you something to eat. Maybe you'll feel better with a bowl of soup and a glass of water." I said. Rin nodded in reply. We went downstairs and I started a can of cream of chicken. Len was passed out on the couch with another horror movie. I grabbed the remote and turned it off, not wanting Rin more upset. She sat at the table, staring at the glass of water I gave her. I handed her the soup and she ate it very slowly.

"I feel like I'm screaming. I don't know why. I feel like I'm still chained up, screaming for someone but they can't hear my voice. Like nobody can hear my voice." Rin eventually spoke.

"What did they do to you back there?" I asked.

"I was a slave. I was to obey the ones over me. When I wasn't doing my chores, I was chained up in the dungeon. I got at least one beating a day but if I were bad, I'd get many. I tried to be a good girl but I never really was. Just breathing made them mad at me. I was sentenced to death a month ago." Rin explained, starting to tear up. I whipped her tears away once more.

"I'm sorry for asking." I said. Rin shook her head.

"I needed to get that out of my system. I won't bother you with it anymore, I promise."  
Rin said, trying to stop her tears.

"If you need to talk about it, please come to me. Len comes from a broken home and you are his first friend. I'm basically his foster father. He still lives with his abusive mother, but the police won't arrest her. He loves you so please don't tell him this kind of stuff. It would upset him to hear about you suffering." I said. She nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Leon." Rin murmured.

"No problem. I lost my wife and child years ago. I guess ever since then I've had a soft spot for children." I said.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you." Rin said. I nodded.

"It's ok. I've got Len and you. I'll never be either one of your fathers but I want to provide a safe place for you both." I explained.

"I'm glad I don't have to be alone again." Rin whispered. I pulled her into a hug. Just her name reminded me of my Rin. My Luka. It made me want to cry but I knew she needed someone strong to love her. After all she spent all those year being abused, she deserved to be loved.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fights and Family

Rin P.O.V.

"Ok, I think we can go out and do the real thing now." Len said. I hopped off the yellow surf board and followed Len to the ocean. As I got deeper in, my legs became a tail. Len helped me onto the board, and I caught a few waves, but not many. It'll probably just take practice. I saw the two boys from the mall on the beach when I was swimming back to the surface. Len rolled his eyes. "Are you two surfing here too?" Len asked in a irritated voice.

"Of course. Rinny needs _proper_ instruction." Gakupo said.

"And you made her surf in such cold water without a wet suit on top of it. Shame on you, Len. Putting a poor girl in danger and letting her freeze." Kaito scolded. I honestly thought the water was nice. It's been colder.

"She's fine. I don't need you two telling me what to do constantly so back off!" Len yelled.

"Len, you should at least get her something to eat. It is lunch." Kaito said.

"You're starving her too! Poor Rin! You should treat her better!" Gakupo exclaimed in a over the top way. I was perfectly fine. Len treated me with a lot of respect. They were going off over odd things.

"We had a big breakfast." Len said plainly. I t was true. Leon made us omelets. They were so good. I loved them. We also had bacon, toast, and lattes.

"Well I know a great joint that serves lunch and I think that Rin should try it." Kaito said.

"Only if you pay." Len eventually said. I got off the sand and followed Len back home. I changed out of my surf clothes and into a pair of jean shorts and an orange tee shirt. Len was wearing a yellow tee shirt and khaki shorts. He opened the door for me as we exited the house.

.

.

.

"Rin, the nachos are really good here." Kaito told me.

"I think Len gave me nachos a few days ago." I commented.

"Yeah, and you ate all of them on me." Len said.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly. I must have angered him.

"No, don't be sorry. We know now to keep a stash in the house now." Len said. I smiled at him.

"Oh and the fajitas are to die for." Gakupo said as we entered the restaurant. When we got in, a woman with green hair smiled at us and led us to a table. I ended up taking Kaito's suggestion and ordering the nachos, which were amazing. Len shared some tacos with me in exchange for some nachos. It sounded fair to me so we shared. Kaito kept commenting on how boney I was. It was true but I never knew how boney I really was. What really bothered me was when they pointed the blame at Len. He did nothing to me and if anything he's kept me fed. I couldn't help but glare at him through my parted hair. Len was also glaring at him so I guess it was ok.

.

.

.

.

Unknown P.O.V.

I sat there, waiting for my punishment. I had broken a law and I _was _without a debt, going to die. It was a unforgivable crime. Nobody could ever forgive me. I freed a imprisoned child. She was so little, I just couldn't let her grow up the way I did. Always curled up in the corner, hoping someone will save you. Princess Miki swam towards me. I looked down. I, a criminal should not have looked her in the eye.

"Well 0.1 , you're crime is punishable by a death." she said. I nodded in response. "But if you do what I tell you, you'll go unpunished."

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a girl that escaped her death cage. I figure she went to the human's land. She was half human after all. I need you to hunt her down and kill her. Bring me back her body for evidence." Miki explained. It was a horrible request, but I had no choice.

"I will do it." I said. Miki pulled out a shot and jammed the needle into my tail. Before my eyes my tail split in two and my breathing was coming to a stop. I was swam quickly to the surface and tried to get to shore. As I struggled, I saw something approach me, then everything went dark.

.

.

.

When I woke up a dolphin playful whinnied and did tricks. I was lying on the warm sand. The dolphin had saved me.

"Thank you so much." I said. The dolphin grinned and swam away. I tried to rise to me feet and eventually after a few tries I was walking. I walked down the street as the sun set. I decided to try an old and abandoned looking place. It was run down and smelly. I opened a door on the top floor. Inside was a beat up couch, table and chairs, magazines, and a blonde woman. She had long hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black mini dress. I walked in further and then she noticed me.

"Who are you?" she snapped. I shivered in fear.

" 0.1." I said in a fearful voice.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for a place to sleep." I answered.

"OMG! Of course you can stay! I've ALWAYS wanted a daughter. Come, come, I'll show you your room." she said in an excited voice. I was brought to a room with a big bed in it. I lied down and fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the woman screamed. I rushed to see what had happened. I saw a tall muscular man throwing a boy at the wall. I froze. This was scary. What was going to happen to that boy. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU WASTE OF OXYGEN!" she continued. I ran out to reason with her.

"Mistress, please, I'm sure his sins aren't worth such a cruel punishment!" I begged. She stared at me.

"Don't call me mistress, sweetheart." she said kindly to me. "Do you wish for daddy to stop hitting him?" she asked. I froze. Daddy? Even through the confusion, I nodded. The man set threw the boy out of the house and approached me. I was scared. Was I next?

"How's my favorite daughter?" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I was confused. Did they surprise adopt me? It was a good surprise though. "Mommy's making hamburgers tonight. After that we're going to go to a movie all together." he said. I smiled.

"Yep so be ready. I've laid out your clothes on the couch. On the couch was piles of clothes. I took them back to my room and put on a pretty green dress. By the time I had de-tangled all of my hair it was time for dinner. Daddy pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. Mommy set a plate in front of me with a patty and a bun. I grabbed a slice of cheese and some lettuce and set it on the burger. Daddy helped me put ketchup on it.

"Honey, we picked out a name for you." Mommy said. I smiled. I REAL name. Not just a number. This was big. Not only was I a part of a family but I was also going to get a name. "We decided on Miku. It's cute don't you think?"

"Yes, thank you." I said. Mommy smiled at me.

"And your middle name is Sora." Daddy said. Another name. Only nobles have middle names.

"Yes, Miku Sora Hatsune." Mommy said. It was like music to my ears. I had a name. It was a pretty one too. Miku.

"I love it, Mommy and Daddy." I said. They smiled at me.

"We're glad." Daddy said.

.

.

.

After dinner we saw a movie called Despicable Me 2. It was really funny and I loved the popcorn and soda. After I went to bed and Mommy and Daddy did too, I kept hearing a crying. It was bothering me so I followed the sound. When I found it, I saw the boy from earlier. He was chained up in a small closet and had many bruises and cut marks. I flinched. He looked so scared. I quickly enchained him and pulled him out of the closet. He looked at me and then left the house. I was worried. Why did Daddy hurt him? He seemed harmless?

.

.

.

.

Rin P.O.V.

I sat on the edge of my bed quietly. I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming about Oliver and the prisoners and the guards. It was all too much for me to handle. So many memories were rushing threw my head and tearing me into a million little pieces. Len had gone back to his mother so I couldn't talk to him. Leon was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him. The door knob turned as I heard a soft moan. I shook in fear only to see Len.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Len asked.

"What happened to your face?" I asked him. Len was covered in blood and was painted in bruises. I was worried.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Are you ok?" he asked. I couldn't ignore the bloody Len that stood before me. I rushed to the bathroom and pulled Len with me. I turned on the light and used a washrag to clean the wounds. When I was done with that I wrapped him up in bandages and hoped for the best. "Rin would you calm down. I'm fine." Len said.

"No, you didn't just leave me in my condition when I was hurt. I can't do that to you." I said.

"There's a difference. You were dying. I'm not and nowhere near as injured as you were." Len said. I shook my head.

"I've seen people die in your condition. From blood loss normally. Or they were beat to death. Either way I've been surrounded by corpses that were in your condition. What happened anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing! Don't ask me again!" Len screamed at me. I began to cry a little bit. I only wanted to help.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before running back to my room and crawling back into bed. When I had calmed down enough I found a needle and I stabbed myself everywhere with it. I needed to be punished. Then I decided to carve Len's name into my wrist as a sign of my sin. It hurt but that was a fraction of the pain I had done that night. My final punishment was to pour boiling salt water on myself. I did and the salt found its way into my cuts. I tried not to scream, not wanting to do anymore damage to the people who gave me a home. I ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep.

.

.

.

"Rin! Breakfast!" Leon called. I was from my bed and walked down stairs. Len was happily eating a banana and Leon was preparing some pancakes. I sat down on the couch and stared at my scar. Around it was many blisters from the hot water. Len sat next to me and scared me.

"Rin what happened to you!?" he exclaimed. Leon rushed over to me upon hearing this. I hid Len's name with my hand but Leon grabbed my arm and was examining it. I flinched and closed my eyes, knowing that I was going to be punished. My simple one wasn't severe enough to make up for what I did. "What's gotten into you!? Why would you do this!? Are you insane!?" Len yelled. I cried and the tears stung on my cuts and blisters. Leon called someone on the telephone and told them the address. I was starting to get scared now. Len put his palm on my forehead and started to freak out. My stomach twisted and turned as Leon got off the phone.

"Rin, the ambulance is on the way." Leon said. What's was an ambulance? I was going to find out. I was thinking about what this ambulance would do to me. Just thinking about it made me throw up and cry more. Len held an ice pack to my forehead and Leon just kept trying to calm me down. I couldn't. I was afraid. Before I knew it people place me on a stretcher and rushed me into a truck, then everything went black.

.

.

.

.

I woke up in a white room. Len and Leon were beside me. In my right arm was a needle that was connected to some rod with a table. On my other side was a machine that kept making a beeping sound and squiggly lines appeared on the screen. A man dressed in a white coat walked in the room.

"She's got severe burns. She needs to stay here for a while." he said.

"Will she be ok?" Leon asked.

"She'll be just fine as long as we keep Neosporin on her at all times." he said. Was that a poison?  
"Why Neosporin?" Len asked.

"It'll keep the burns from getting infected." the man said. I was relieved that they weren't poisoning me. The man left and I was questioned.

"What did you do?" Leon asked. I remained silent.

"How did you do it is the real question." Len said.

"I just pour water on myself." I said softly.

"Bull, water doesn't burn." Len said.

"If you get it to boil it does." I said.

"Why would you do that?" Leon asked. I knew I was in trouble either way so I decided to tell Leon about what happened that night and how I upsetted Len and I knew that I was to be punished.

"I'm sorry but you really shouldn't have taken my so seriously." Len said. I nodded.

"Can you forgive me for being so rude and causing trouble?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm not all that happy with you." Len said. I understood. I wasn't all that happy with _him_ either. He should've known this would happen. I don't blame myself for what I did when _he _caused it. So what if it were my hands. He encouraged the action.

.

.

.

.

**Luna - So we've got some tension between Rin and Len. And now we've got Miku. Poor Rin is back in the hospital again.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Old Friends and New Friends

Miku P.O.V.

I ran to the ocean to meet Miki for a progress report. It's been a week and I still haven't found this girl. Maybe Miki knew her name and appearance. Miki was stretched out on the sand, waiting for me.

"So have you found her?" she asked me.

"No, do you know her name or what she looks like?" I asked.

"Well her name is Rin, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is very pale and boney." Miki told me.

"I'll try my best." I said as I began to walk away. I was supposed to find and kill this Rin girl. She couldn't be too far from here. After all this is a small beach town surrounded by water. She couldn't have run to far from here. I continued to walk into town when I saw someone failing to carry some bags. I rushed to him. "Sir, may I help?" I asked.

"Thank you, miss. Here take these bags." he said as he handed me a few bags. We walked to a small beach house. "By the way, I'm Leon." Leon introduced himself.

"I am Miku Sora Hatsune 0.1." I said proudly. Leon giggled.

"Why the number?" Leon asked.

"Because everyone has a number. My good friend's number was 86.92." I told him.

"Ok, miss Miku." Leon said as he walked into the house and into the kitchen. I followed him and set the bags on the counter. Standing in the kitchen was a girl that look a couple years younger than me. She was reading a book and crying a bit. "Rin, is something wrong?" Leon asked the girl.

"I'm ok. This book is just really sad. " she answered.

"What book is it?" Leon asked.

"The Little Mermaid. Have you read it?"Rin asked.

"Many times. It's my personal favorite." Leon answered.

"Rin?" I thought aloud.

"Y-yes?" Rin said in a nervous tone.

"What is the book about?" I asked, trying to cover up my silly mistake.

"Well, it's about a mermaid princess that fell in love with a human prince. She traded her voice and hair with a sea witch for legs, but she had to get him to fall in love with her in three days. If not she'd turn into sea foam. So she went the surface, only to find the prince had fallen in love with another girl, so she was just his friend. On her last night, her sister's tossed her a silver knife, to kill the prince with. I f his blood got on her feet, it'd form a tail and she'd live. She almost kill him but in the end she stabbed herself and jumped into the sea, turning into sea foam." Rin explained, shyly. Human's have interesting pieces of litterer.

"It sounds like a good book. I can't read though." I said.

"I just learned to. I can try to teach you if you'd like." Rin offered.

"Can you really?" I said starting to get excited.

"I'll try my best." Rin said. I grabbed her wrists and drug her to the couch.

"Whenever you're ready!" I exclaimed.

"O-ok, do you know the alphabet?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered. I had learned that from listening to some children on the streets.

"Ok, do you know the sounds the letters make?" Rin asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ok then. That makes it easier. Sound out that word." Rin pointed to a word in the book. It had an h in it.

"Hello?" I guessed. Rin smiled.

"Yep! Try the whole sentence now!" Rin said happily.

"Hello, Marina, I'm going to collect rocks." I read. Rin nodded then pointed to another place in the book. Eventually we got through the whole book. "It IS a sad story." I commented.

"Yeah it really is. I bet she was kind to her servants." Rin said.

"Yeah probably. That would suck for everybody in that situation." I said. But then I processed what she said. Miki handed me a letter with information on Rin. It said she was a prison slave for the royal family. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale and boney. This was the right Rin. But I didn't want to kill her. We were kind of automatic friends I guess.

"Are you ok, Miku?" she asked.

"What is your number?" I asked. Rin froze.

"My number?" she asked.

"Yes, your slave number. I'm 0.1." I told her.

"I'm 0.2." she answered as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the number on her shoulder. It was the same number in the criminal picture in my letter. "Are you hiding too?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be executed tomorrow." I answered. It wasn't entirely a lie. I was to be executed the next day. I wasn't going to tell her I came to kill her. She seemed a bit relieved that someone that could relate to her was with her.

"I'm glad you escaped. I was chained up in a cage near here." Rin said.

"I was going to be forced to fight a shark." I said. It was a form of entertainment. Not a fun one though.

"I almost got eaten alive by fish and beat to death by spectators." Rin said.

"Well I guess we're not to different." I said.

"Nope, it seems that we both are adjusting to this new life." Rin said. I nodded. A boy walked into the house and passed us.

"How were the waves, Len?" Rin asked.

"Okay." he answered, walking up the stairs. I then realized that he was the boy that Daddy was beating a week ago. Len apparently. He soon walked back down stairs to see us. "Rin, who's this?" he asked, pointing a finger at me.

"Miku, she's a mermaid as well." Rin said.

"Good you can take turns pouring hot water over your heads and stabbing yourselves." Len said in a condescending voice. Rin glared at him. He just shrugged and turned on the TV.

.

.

.

.

Rin P.O.V.

After Miku went home I decided to go take a swim. I was getting upset over Len's antics and rude remarks. I was lying in a sea cave near the coral prison, trying to think things through when I heard a moan. I froze, knowing I wasn't alone. I turned around to see a malnourished boy behind me. He had a dark blue tail, ragged blonde hair, and a gold eye. The other eye was missing. This reminded me of Oliver. His eye was removed before he was drug away into the dark, unknown room. I felt frightened at the sight. He smiled at me. "Well I guess I just missed out. You look pretty, Rinny." he said. Could it be. No Oliver was long dead. But who else would?

"Ol-Oliver?" I stuttered. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I cried on his shoulder and he got a bit teary eyed too. It was great to be reunited with my adoptive big brother. I didn't want to go home. I was happy to be with Oliver. Happier than I had been with Len for a while. We swam around the beach and went back home with the promise we'd be together tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

Len was sacked out on the couch as he usually was. I grabbed a blanket and covered him up then went up stairs to sleep. Leon was in the sitting room, looking at a photo album. I couldn't help but stray closer until I was sitting next to him on the couch. He kept starring at a picture of a lady. She had pink hair, blue eyes, and was on the side of a boat, smiling. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. Leon then noticed me and shoed me away. I went to my room to think about it. Ever since I had punished myself, Len and even calm Leon have been cranky and condescending. I was thinking about running away. After all I was almost an adult. I could live by myself. And even if I was a criminal on the loose, I had Oliver. He actually loved me unlike those two.

.

.

.

I heard Leon snore from his room, giving me the chance to see what was in the photo album. I snuck it into my room and opened it up. In it was many pictures of a woman with pink hair, but she wasn't just any woman. Oh no she was the famous Princess Luka of The Pacific. She was to be queen, but died before that happened. Rumors say she had a baby and it's still out there, somewhere. Miki was her younger sister and I heard a lot about her. She was merciful, kind, loving, and even on her death bed, willing to forgive the person that murdered her. She must have been a wonderful sister. I bet she wouldn't have let Meiko and Miki be so cruel to prisoners and poor tax payers. I used to always sneak a glimpse of her room and sometimes I could go in. I would play with her dolls for a moment and then before leaving stroke her soft blanket that lied on the floor. But what was a picture of Luka doing in this photo album. I set the album down and set it on my night stand. I decided to sleep on it and let everything come on its own time.

.

.

.

I rushed to the ocean in the morning and dove right in. I swam quickly past the colorful coral reefs of the lagoon and past the garden of sea weed. Oliver was waiting for me on a rock next to a colorful patch of sea plants. "Hey, Rin. Where do you want to go?" Oliver asked. I thought for a moment.

"I would like to show you the human's world." I replied. Oliver giggled.

"I don't have legs." he said.

"That means nothing. I can easily show you where I live and introduce you to my friends." I told him. I grabbed his hand and swam towards the beach house. When we got there Len was getting his board ready on the beach. "Hello, Len." I said. Len looked up to see us.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"This is my friend Oliver. Oliver this is Len." I introduced. Oliver smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Len." Oliver extended his right hand. Len shook his hand.

"Same." Len said simply. "How do you know Rin?"

"We met in prison. I actually got us meals every day." Oliver said.

"So what did you do?" Len asked.

"Oh I caught princess Miki committing a crime." Oliver said.

"Lovely. Who's Miki?" Len asked.

"One of the princess." I answered.

"Ok. Are you going to go swim or something?" Len asked.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked.

"I'm an air breather." Len said simply.

"Take the boat." I said.

"Suppose I do take the boat, what will I do?" Len asked.

"You'll talk with us." I said.

"Ok, I'll come." Len said as he went to get the boat. We went to the lagoon and talked for awhile before heading home. It was getting dark when I decided to swim a little bit longer. Oliver went home so I was alone. I swam to a rock that I had discovered a week in advance. It was soft with moss and smooth. I lied down on it and closed my eyes. I was imagining how to ask Leon a certain question. I wanted to have a family before I became an adult. I wanted parents but mine were dead. I wanted Oliver too. I wanted to ask Leon if he'd adopt Oliver and I. I knew he would laugh in my face if I even dared. I want to so badly though. Miku already found a family. I wanted to be a part of one too. I didn't know how it works but I wanted it desperately. I decided to go home after losing myself in thought.

.

.

.

"L-Leon?" I began. Leon turned to face me. He smiled at me as he set the photo album down.

"Yes, Rin." I said. I took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you might want to..." I started but got nervous. Leon put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe adopt me..." I finally spit out. Leon's eyes widened. I shook in fear, afraid of what he'd say.

"You've got a home don't you. Isn't that family enough. I'm not making anything official. Then I can't get out of it." Leon said. I looked down at my feet.

"If you don't want me around, why don't you just kill me and get it over with. My whole life I've gone without a family. I just want to call someone Mommy or Daddy before I die. But if that won't happen, I could care less about my life." I mumbled.

"Look it's nothing personal but I prefer to be alone. I don't have a family and I never will. It's life and life sucks sometimes. You just have to deal with it." Leon said. I nodded.

"Also, how did you know princess Luka? What was she like?" I asked. Leon slapped me so hard I fell onto the floor.

"Don't you dare say her name again! You hear me!" he screamed. I started to cry. Leon was scary.

"I just want to know. I think I would've liked her better than Miki." I said.

"GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!" Leon yelled. I scrambled towards my room and I shut the door and locked it. I barricaded the door with the dresser and I sat in the corner to cry. I didn't understand why he got so angry over Luka. It didn't make any sense.

.

.

.

_ "Mommy! Can we have nachos on my birthday?" a younger version of myself asked. A woman turned to see me. She petted my hair._

_ "Of course Rinny." she said. A man walked in and picked me up._

_ "How's my favorite girl?" he asked. I giggled._

_ "Good, Daddy." I replied. We all sat down and ate dinner together. Afterwards they tucked me into bed and I went to sleep._

.

.

.

Miki P.O.V. (speaking to Luka)

"Sissy, play dolls with me!" I begged. My elder sister Meiko shoved me away and went back to doing her nails. I went to Teto who was also busy with her friend and quickly shooed me away. I was an outcast. Our parents were always busy and my sisters despised me. All but one. You.

I was four and you were nine when our mother died. It was at the hands of the evil humans which she loved. Luka, you and I would always play together and spend our time with each other. For the longest time, I thought nothing could possibly get between us. But that changed, sister dearest. It was the humans. The same unpleasant creatures that killed our mother. How could you betray your own family much less your race? I the siren was innocent for once. I was in the clear. I didn't commit such a crime, dearest sister. I was eliminating those wretched low lives. But you saved one. He was my meal... but you let him live. If you weren't involved with it I would've killed the both of you. I kept your little secret. I hope your happy. But why? Why did you leave me. You abandoned me. You left me for dead. I was nothing to you in your last days. Did I upset you? You were with him every day. And I was alone every day. I ate every human I saw. I was so angry at you, sister. I hate him. You left me alone for some jerk. But I can't hate you. I can't hate you no matter how hard I try. But I hate her. That child is a reminder.

I failed you, sister dearest. I had her executed like every other criminal in that prison. I left her for the fish to devour, spectators to torcher, and to starve. You hate me, don't you, sis? I broke my promise. But she's alive. Someone let her go. But I continue to break my promise. A slave girl, I had her go find her. When she's found, she'll be killed. You see her soon enough. I'm sorry. It is a crime that I broke my promise. Even if a judgment isn't written for this sin, I will go down in flames. So let the trial begin...

.

.

.

.

Miku P.O.V.

"So that is my theory on how I can kill her without actually killing her." I said. Miki rolled her eyes.

"You can try it. But how are you going to get pretty boy to fall in love with you?" Miki asked.

"Well I'm going to need a few spells." I told Miki.

"To do what?" Miki asked.

"Well I need to be drop dead gorgeous and I need her mute. She can't tell him anything. She can't write at all. If she can't speak, she can't tell him he's ender a curse and break it." I explained.

"And this will kill her how?" Miki asked in an irritated tone.

"Well I have two options, if she can't confess to him in three days, she'll die or I'll make him kill her." I said.

"I think we should let her suffer." Miki said. "Here, this will allow you to take mermaid form whenever you want." Miki handed me a bracelet. I slipped it on and dove into the water, taking my mermaid form. I swam to the sea witch's office and ordered my spells. Who knew you could learn so much from books?


	6. Chapter 6 - Mute

Rin P.O.V.

I sat on the sand in front of the ocean. Oliver was supposed to come and see me that day, but I couldn't get my hair wet. Leon was going to take Len and I to some place in the city where we had to dress fancy and be completely dry. I was bored and starting to wonder if he'd show up when I heard a voice suddenly.

"So you're still waiting for lover boy?" Len's voice said. I turned to face him.

"How many times must I tell you I'm not in love with him at all. He was my first friend and he's family." I said.

"You're not related." Len said.

"Not by blood, but by a sibling like bond I can call him my brother." I explained. Len rolled his eyes. "It's no different then you and Leon."

"Big difference, Rin. I don't sit around every day waiting for Leon. Leon is simply a friend and nothing but a friend." Len explained.

"Oh, please, you think of him as a father. I can see it." I said. Len clenched his fists.

"Just... stop talking." Len said as he began to reach a boiling rage. I wasn't ashamed of what I had said. It was the truth.

"Why are you so upset about that? It's your mind set." I asked.

"Oh please! You wouldn't know how a family is supposed to work or how the relationships work! You have absolutely no reference so stop acting like you know everything!" Len screamed. This hit me. What _did _I know about families. I knew way more than Len thought.

"What makes you think that? Just because I have none, doesn't mean I don't understand. I've watched from a distance. I've listened to conversations and I'm not as dumb as you want to think I am." I told him.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HUMANS AND OUR CULTURE! STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU BELONG BECAUSE YOU DON'T! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS!" Len yelled. I felt tears roll down my face. He meant what he said. I've learned to take Len very seriously. He genuinely hated me. I had already broken a friendship. It was way too fast. I didn't want it all to end just like that. I honestly used to think Len was a friend, but I was too evil to ever be his friend.

"I understand. I'll be leaving, if you'd please excuse me." I said as I walked away. I walked up to my room and locked the door and cried. Even the worst beatings weren't as painful as that. I had never been so sad and upset. I wanted to be with Len. I wanted to be friends, but that just simply wouldn't happen. I was an untouchable and he was a prince. We were destined to be apart forever. I didn't hold back my tears. What he said hurt me, but it was more the fact I had lost such a wonderful person in my life that left me devastated and broken.

"Hey, Rin, are you going to invite Miku to come to the restaurant with us?" Leon asked. I wiped away my tears and tried to look at the now shone bright side. I had Miku as a friend. She understood me. We were doomed the same fate and we can be friends even if nobody understands the truly painful pasts we both have had.

"Yes." I said happily. I rushed out the door and rode my bike to Miku's house. In front Miku and her mother were talking. "Miku, would you like to eat dinner with us?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." Miku said with a smile. She got on her bike and we rode home together. We were just talking when we almost got ran over. Gakupo stuck his head out the car window.

"Sorry, I almost killed you ladies." Gakupo called to us. We just giggled and went on our merry way to the house. When we walked in, Leon was wearing a tuxedo and tie.

"Rin, why don't you lend Miku a dress and you girls get ready." Leon told us. We went upstairs and got ready after that. I decided on a gold dress with a silver bow on the side after Miku had chosen a blue dress with many ruffles.

"Hey, Miku, what does your tail look like?" I asked.

"It's teal like my hair. What about yours?" Miku replied.

"Mine is yellow. Do you like to watch fishes?" I asked.

"Occasionally. I prefer to collect sea shells and pearls on my free time so I can make them into necklaces." Miku replied. I always wanted a necklace, but I never got one.

"That's really cool. I bet you made really pretty ones too." I said.

"Thanks. I can make you one if you'd like." Miku offered.

"I'd love one! Thank you, Miku." I said happily. Miku ran the brush threw her long, teal pigtails while I shoved my feet into a pair of white sandals with a sea turtle on them. Another creature I enjoyed watching. Sea turtles, fishes, dolphins, whales, star fishes, and my favorite animal of all time, otters. They're so cute. I loved to watch their playful antics and cute little faces. This gave me some joy while I was locked up. I could watch the animals.

.

.

.

.

Miku P.O.V.

Rin and I were talking the whole way to the restaurant. I was defiantly enjoying my time with her and the meal was amazing. I knew that her voice was going to vanish. I had to take it in order for my plan to work.

"Hey, Rin, wanna spend the night at my house?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Rin said happily. Rin started to pack her bag and I called Mommy to tell her that Rin was spending the night. Mommy laughed and said she'd get us a rental movie and some snacks from the store. I hung up and helped Rin with her stuff. We rode our bikes to my house and got settled in. Rin set her bag in my room and got changed while I changed in my bathroom. I changed into my pajamas and snuck the hidden potion out of my medicine cabinet and into the kitchen. Rin was sitting in the living room getting the movie started. I got a glass of water and poured the potion in it. I didn't want to give it to her until she was too tired to realize the potions effects. She was my friend after all. This was my first sleep over. Even though my motive was to take her voice, I wanted to enjoy the mini party. I got us some popcorn and sat next to Rin.

.

.

.

"Rin are you thirsty?" I finally asked after the movie. Rin was still munching on chips when I asked this.

"Yes." she replied.

"I'll get you some water then." I said. I darted to the kitchen and grabbed the bewitched water and walked back, slowly. "Here" I said as I handed Rin the glass. She thanked me then took a drink. I let her work on the glass, for she had to drink every last drop of the potion in order for it to work. Rin fell asleep after drinking the last bit so I figured she'd just wake up to the surprise. I fell asleep myself, only I was feeling way to guilty to get a good night's sleep.

.

.

.

.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and opened them. Rin was in front of me, shaking like she had seen a ghost. I knew then and there that the potion had worked. She was now mute and wouldn't make a noise no matter how hard she tried. "Are you ok, Rin?" I asked, trying to act like I had nothing to do with the situation. Rin glared at me giving me the knowledge that she knew I had taken her voice. "I guess you figured it out. Well it's nothing personal, Rin. So I would suggest going and doing what you enjoy because you have three days to make it up to Len. But obviously you won't be able to. So you should go enjoy life while you still have it." I told her. Rin was crying by now. She gathered her things up and left the house. I watched hr ride away as I tided up the living room.

.

.

.

Rin P.O.V.

I rode my bike home as fast as I possibly could. I knew it was now all over. I thought she was my friend but now I know I can't trust anyone. I've lost Len, Leon, and now Miku. Oliver didn't show up the day before. He must've been killed.

"It's ok. It's ok. Rin, calm down. This isn't that bad." I thought even though in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't save what was fated to fade away. I finally got back to the beach. I dove into the water, turning myself back into a mermaid and let myself sink to the bottom. What was going to happen. Miku was right, the last words I had exchanged with Len were cruel on both sides. I don't wanna die without apologizing to Len, but I was destined to. As I sank farther towards the bottom, I didn't try to stop my tears. That's when I saw the bottom of two surf boards. I stared at them before I realized I had been floating around for two hours. I saw Len fall into the water. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface. After he was up I dove down into the dark ocean and disappeared.

.

.

.

Len P.O.V.

I whipped out once more when I saw Miku catching a wave. Since when did she learn to surf. Unlike Rin she seemed more comfortable in her own skin and less nosey. I paddled towards her after she had whipped out. "Hey, Miku, when did you learn to surf?" I asked.

"I learned a week ago from my friend, Gakupo. He's sick today so he couldn't make it. Did Rin ever go home to say hi?" Miku asked.

"No, I thought she was with you." I said.

"Oh she went home. I wanted to know if she ever got home." Miku replied. I shrugged.

"We haven't exactly been talking that much lately anyways. She's probably off with Oliver or something." I said. It was true. Ever since she tried to ask about my personal life, we've done nothing but fight. I didn't understand Rin. She was to odd and to unpredictable to figure out.

"Oliver?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, her friend." I said.

"Oh, the escapee." Miku said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well Oliver is a common criminal. He's stolen many important artifacts and has killed anyone who caught him. He was to be executed for his sins when he disappeared." Miku briefly explained.

"Well that's odd. I mean Rin seems to be worried about every little thing so for her to be friends with a murderer is kinda odd." I said. Miku nodded.

"They say that toefleshes like her have odd ways of looking at things and tend to worry a lot." Miku told me.

"What's a toeflesh?" I asked.

"It's a derogatory term for half mermaid half human." Miku said.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" I asked her.

"Sure, sounds like fun. The burger shack?" Miku asked.

"Yeah." I said.

.

.

.

After eating we took a walk on the beach. I never really realized how fun Miku was to be around. She taught me a bit of the traditions and culture of the her people and I did the same. By the time we got home Rin was curled up on the couch with her nose in a book. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading and saw that she was staring at copy of the little mermaid. It wasn't Leon's copy though. I'm guessing she went to the library and rented it.

"Hey, Rin, did you rent that?" I asked. She nodded. I rolled my eyes. "The silent treatment, huh?" Rin looked down and started to cry. I assumed that she was trying to get an apology for something. I turned on TV and switched it to a horror film. Rin continued to stare intently at the book and cry. I could honestly care less. I tried to ignore her, but I just couldn't for whatever reason. "Fine, I'm sorry for yelling, now will you just say something!?" I finally said. Rin looked up at me and continued to cry. This was starting to irritate me. "What's going on? I apologized. Will you please stop giving me the silent treatment?" I asked, trying to manage my anger. She shook her head no and mouthed a, "I'm sorry." This was weird. "Are you ok?" asked. She nodded. "Can you write?" I asked. She nodded again so I grabbed a pencil and notepad and handed it to her. "Now tell me what's up. Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked. Rin scribbled her answer on the notepad. It simply said,

_ I don't know how, but somehow I lost my voice. There is a disease that mermaids are prone to called vocalations. This takes the voice away for three days. I'm sorry I can't speak to you._

"Seriously, you're sick." I grumbled. Rin nodded and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I trusted she'd recover and left it at that.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 - End

Rin P.O.V.

"So, are you going to surf with us, miss Rin?" Gakupo asked. I shook my head no. I wasn't going to surf anymore. I needed to relax and somehow find a way of communicating with the people around me. I wasn't going to be around for much longer so I wanted to say everything before it was too late. I lied there on the sand, motionless. I could hear the waves crashing, children laughing and playing, surfers, and the obnoxious giggles and chit-chat between Miku and Len. It was day two of my voiceless countdown till death and it was highly disturbed by Len and Miku suddenly liking each other. It's like life was trying to make my situation worse than it was. I knew I burned to many bridges with Len and Leon so I tried to stay to myself and not bother them, but it was killing me. I wanted my Len back. He was so kind and then all the sudden he started to hate me. Kinda like everyone else now that I think of it.

"Hey, Rin, you gonna join us or what? Miku packed enough lunch for you too!" Len called. I sat up and lazily walked towards him. We sat down and Miku handed me a plate of salad and an apple. The only reason Len was eating that salad was because Miku made it. Len HATED veggies and refused to touch them on a normal occasion. I glared at him. It made me angry. He was pretending to be something he wasn't for someone who could care less whether he was dead or alive. Unlike me who loved him as a friend. Len noticed my glare and said, "What? It's salad. You like salad. Last night you went back for seconds so eat up. I'm not cooking for you anymore. You don't want it you can find something else to eat."

"It's ok, Rin. Not everyone loves veggies as much as Len and I." Miku said. I directed my glare towards her. It was really my only defense at the moment. I shoved a few bites in my mouth and swallowed then left to go to my little reef. Len looked mad but I could care less. I needed to let of some steam. I dove into the ocean and swam to the reef Len found me in. I slipped myself inside and cried a little bit.

"Oh, look who decided to show up?" a familiar voice said mockingly. I froze. It couldn't be. Could it? "And I thought I'd never see you alive again. Life is just full of surprises isn't it, 0.2?" I felt tear trickle down my cheeks, not from anger but fear. Miki swam from behind me and faced me, looking me in the eye. "Enjoying life on the surface? I bet money you've got a special someone by now. Human boys are so stupid though. Then again the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."I glared at her even though I was afraid. I was a free mermaid and didn't have to take that crap from her. "Aw, aren't you cute as ever. Too bad you'll be nothing but a pile of sea foam before too long."

"She's still useful to us, Miki." Teto said.

"Yes, she and 0.1. They are still worth a little money and can take care of the jobs that we can't risk our good slaves getting harmed doing." Meiko said.

"She's not going to live any longer than the excursionist is abroad. I want her dead!" Miki screamed. I cried silently to myself.

"She's not going anywhere. I have a plan. She'll be of good use. They say only a descendant can take on the heart of a lost one. If we can have little Rin here take Luka's heart, she'll bring our sister back. Ever thought of that?" Teto said.

"And then we can use the heart and turn Rin into Luka." Meiko said.

"Exactly, then we've eliminated her and brought back Luka." Teto said. Miki glared.

"Fine! Only because we're getting Luka back." Miki pouted.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Sea Spells, how can I help you?" a green haired girl asked.

"Gumi, we need to recover a voice taking spell ordered by 0.1." Miki said. Gumi nodded and grab an elixir.

"This should do the trick, your highness." she said. Miki gave me the elixir and forced me to drink it. After five minutes I could speak again.

"I-I..." was all I managed to say.

"Thank you Gumi." Miki said as we swam away. I was scared again. We swam to a sea cave and I was left there. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I was looking for princess Luka. I wasn't her descendant so I didn't understand why they were making me search for her.

"U-um, princess Luka? A-a-are you here? My name is Rin slave 0.2." I finally said.

...

Len P.O.V.

I honestly couldn't figure out what was up with Rin. She was acting like a child. I was looking for her. She couldn't have strayed too far. She never does. I decided to talk to Leon about it. "Hey, Leon?" I started. Leon turned to face me.

"What's on your mind, Len?" he asked.

"It's almost dinner time, you think Rin is ok? She normally is home by now. I'm a bit worried." I admitted.

"She'll come around. She probably is just spending time with that Oliver kid." Leon said.

"But still, I feel like something's wrong. I can't tell why, but I can't help but feel like she's in danger." I said.

"I haven't seen you this worried about Rin in a long time." Leon commented. I starred.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You seem to dislike her now days." Leon said.

"N-no! Of course not! She's just so distant, and kinda nosey. Maybe I've been a jerk but she needs to learn to keep her nose where it belongs. " I said. Leon sat in a chair. I decided to sit across from him at the table.

"I think you should try to make it up to her. I'm pretty sure she's trying to give you your space. After all, all you ever do is yell at her now. Maybe if you can find her, you can explain and apologize." Leon told me. I thought about what he said. I had been yelling at Rin a lot. Maybe that's why she was glaring at Miku and I the whole time we were at the beach.

"I'm gonna look for her, BRB!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door.

...

Rin P.O.V.

" Please don't hide... I know what it's like to be all alone. " I continued. No luck still. I started to cry. It was hopeless. "I'm sorry." I murmured under my breath. I kept crying but soon I felt something warm holding me close. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful mermaid figure of sea foam. She smiled down at me.

"It's ok, don't cry." she said. "I'm proud of you, Rin. You've grown up nicely. Don't cry. I'm right here." I continued to cry. I was still afraid.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Your mother. It's ok, don't cry anymore ok." she said as she whipped my tears away.

"M-mommy? B-but is it all true? Did Miki kill you or did you abandon me?" I asked.

"It truly isn't all Miki's fault I'm not with you right now. She only meant to kill you and your father but wouldn't let her. I still won't let her kill you. And you can bet she won't lay a single harmful finger on you anymore. I promise." she said. I cried on her shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming back. Will you take me home to Leon and Len. I'm scared and cold. I want to go home but they won't let me." I cried. She smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead. I saw from the corner of my eye Miki, Teto, and Meiko sneak into the cave. Mom faced them and gave the three of them a hug. I was confused. If Miki hurt her why would she be so happy to see her?

"I'm sorry. SIS I"M SORRY!" Miki cried on mom's shoulder. I was highly confused.

"Don't cry, Miki. It's ok now. But you need to take Rin to Leon and leave her to be with her father. She can't stay away from the surface. There needs to be a balance between the land and the sea or she might fall ill. Keep her safe when she's in the sea. You still can even though you harmed her in the past. Don't think I didn't know what you did to my daughter." mom told Miki. Miki was still crying.

"I was wrong. Please don't hate me." Miki cried.

"No, no. I don't hate you but I'm highly disappointed. You have a second chance to regain my trust so don't mess it up." mom said.

"I-I won't sissy." Miki murmured in mom's shoulder. I was trying to fit the pieces together in my head.

"Luka we killed Leon years ago, what do we do with Rin?" Teto pointed out. The sudden rush of knowledge ran through my veins. I hit the floor of the sea cave in a bow. Luka raised me to my feet.

"You don't have to bow, sweetie." Luka said.

"Your highness it's required of me." I reasoned.

"No daughter of mine is going to bow to anyone." Luka said. She confirmed herself to be my mom. I was royalty. I never imagined such but it was true.

"Leon is still alive, Teto. You are to take Rin to the surface." Mom said. She turned to me. "Rin, when you find Leon give him this." Mom folded a gold locket in my right palm and faded. I reached out to hug her and begged her not to leave but I was begging to a warm pile of sea foam. I cried a little but then was led to the surface by Miki, Teto, and Meiko. On the shore I saw Len resting against a rock. I pulled myself to my feet and ran over to him.

"Len, you'll get sick if you stay out wet this late at night!" I exclaimed. He opened his eyes to see me.

"You're back. And you're talking again. That's great." Len said as he got on his feet.

"Len I need to speak to Leon." I said.

"Well can I say something first?" Len asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry for acting so harshly towards you lately, will you forgive me so we can start over?"

"Of course! I still want to be your friend. So please don't replace me with Miku." I said. Len stared at me.

"I'm not replacing you. I can't. After all you are my first friend beside Leon." Len said. I smiled. "Let's go home and eat." I nodded and we walked back to the house.

...

"Leon I have to give you something." I said. Leon handed me my plate and I set it on the table. "It's important."

"Give it to me at the table." Leon said, putting together Len's plate. I sat down and looked at the locket. It had a beautiful carving of a crescent moon and sun of the ocean. Leon sat down and I handed it to him.

"It's from Luka. She didn't tell me why or even what it really was but she told me to give it to you." I said. Leon stared at the golden necklace. He opened the oval and pink sea foam was in it. Leon glared at me.

"Really, Rin. This is a joke right. This isn't possible for Luka to give to you much less me.." he scolded. Was it mom? Leon threw it at me. I started to cry. Was it a dream?

"I-I don't get it? She handed it to me. Have I lost my mind?" I said to myself. I took the locket and ran upstairs, crying. My tears fell on the sea foam and my small voice quivered. I was wondering why this was happening when I felt something stroke my hair. I looked up from my pillow and saw mom. She smiled and raised me up. I gave her a hug. "What's happening?" I asked

"Rin, do you know what gifts you possess? Sea foam is actually as alive as you are. But it takes a special something to really bring it to life. You have a healing power that is buried deep within you DNA, normally coming out of your tears. Get Leon." she said. I nodded and ran to the steps.

"LEON COME UP HERE!" I yelled. Leon groaned.

"What is it now?" Leon said in an irritated voice.

"I shattered my mirror on accident." I made up. Leon rolled his eyes and walked to my room. Mom sat there patiently. Leon stared at her.

"Hi, Leon, it's been a while. How've you been?" she asked. Leon sat next to her.

"L-Luka? H-how did this happen?" he stuttered.

"Thank Rin." Mom said. "She was born with healing powers but they just now got used."

"R-Rin?" Leon said in shock. I smiled at him.

"We'll be a family now, right, Dad?" I asked. Leon started to cry a little bit. Mom pulled the two of us into a hug and we just stayed there for a little bit. "I love you." I murmured. Dad kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." he said. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't expect a response. Len walked into the room. I extended my hand to him. He hesitated but grabbed it then I pulled him into our group hug.

...

Miku P.O.V.

I walked to the beach for a progress report. Miki was waiting on the shore with two guards. "0.1, your work is over. Guards, take her and throw her in the dungeon." Miki said. I froze. They grabbed me and drug me down into the ocean.

...

The sound of cheers flourished everywhere. I was frozen in front of the large door. Behind was an audience and tiger sharks ready to attack. The doors opened wide and I felt tears trickle down my face. It was the end. In the distance though, I heard a voice. "Miku!" it screamed. I strained my eyes trying to see what was going on but soon everything went dark.

...

When I woke up I saw Rin, curled up on the ocean floor, slowly but surely dissolving into sea foam. I rushed over and shook her. She opened her blue eyes and smiled softly. "Are we still friends?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"Then stop scarring me. I can't fix every situation. Is it night time?" Rin asked. It was broad daylight. She must have been closer to the end than I thought.

"Y-yes it's night." I felt tears stream down my face.

"You lie." Rin mumbled. A pink haired woman cradled her and swam quickly away. I followed wondering if she'd live. On the shore was a blonde human man that quickly rushed her into a jeep and drove away. I felt a bit helpless lying there on the shore, unsure of what was next.

...

Rin P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see the white room of the hospital. I seemed to always wake up there. Dad stroked my hair.

"Are you ok, baby?" he asked. I nodded. My side hurt badly but I knew it would most likely heal. "I'm glad. We were so worried."

"I'm ok, Dad. You don't have to worry." I said.

...

A week later I was back on my feet. I walked to the shore and sat on a rock. I saw blurred teal in the water. Miku showed herself. "Thank you for saving me." Miku said. I giggled.

"No problem. Do you want to swim?" I asked.

"Yeah, your mom is doing a great job with the country. It's more stable and less innocents are being enslaved and killed." Miku said. I hopped in the water.

"And how's your new family?" I asked.

"Great. Let's go. How's your Dad and Len?" Miku asked.

"Good. Len won a surf championship yesterday." I said.

"Cool, sounds like he's doing well." Miku said.

"You better believe it." I said. We continued to giggle and swim around.

... (3 yrs later)

"Hey, Len, what are you going to major in?" I asked. Len looked up at me from his book.

"I'm gonna be a marine scientist. What about you?" Len answered.

"I think I'm going to be a makeup artist." I said. Len giggled.

"I'm your test dummy, right?" Len asked.

"The one and only. Blues look really good on you by the way." I said.

"Well let's make one thing clear, I'm not going to work with eye shadow on." Len said.

"So in other words I CAN put foundation on you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure but not too much." Len said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "Hey ,Len, wanna surf some later?"

"Sure." Len said.


End file.
